I Kinda Sorta Turned Her Into a Three Year Old
by fullmoonsinner
Summary: What happens when you mix a spell with dire consequences and our clumsy friend Nekozawa? Oh? Oh, you read the title. Well, would you like to see the madness that ensues?
1. How it all Started

Nekozawa was rapidly mixing different herbs into a bloiling pot, steam pouring out from the opening. "This should do it." he mumbled before throwing in a few leaves into the concoction. He poured some of the substance into a glass vile, popping a cork lid on it carefully.

"This should teach those blasted twins." he cackled, Beelzenefs little arms raised in the air triumphantly. Nekozawa made sure to read the side effects in his potion book, not to get anything wrong.

"For males....the worst." he whispered darkly "But for women..... heh? That's just odd." Nekozawa looked at Beelzenef with wide eyes, full of question

Oi...make sure no girl gets to it! Everybody already hates you! Beelzenef screamed in his mind. Nekozawa twitched and squished Beelzenef down on the table

"It's you everybody's creeped out by."

"Whoa. Haruhi isn't late today." Hikaru said with wide eyes as Haruhi walked in the 3rd music room doors. She rolled her eyes and headed to the curtained dressing room. She eyed the costume she was meant to wear with doubt and sighed.

"Why is it, that I have to wear the bunny costume? Hunny sempai should be in it." she grumbled angrily, pulling off her blazer "And dad wonders why I wear shorts under my pants."

Nekozawa was tiptoeing to the 3rd music room, evading the eyes of the other kids. "Wait, what if the twins are separated?" Nekozawa whispered to Beelzenef.

Whatever the case, they will be close to that Haruhi kid. Beelzenef said. Nekozawa nodded and started back for the host club.

"Wuaa~! Haru-chan you look so cute~!" Hunny, in his duck costume, cried. "But put the hood up! I want to see Haru-chan with bunny ears!"

"Nice!" Hikaru and Kaoru, as cats, held two thumbs up.

"Why do we have to be animals?" Haruhi asked. She fiddled with her costume, especially the bunny ears that were attached to the hood, so that it was easier to see instead of a full rabbit head.

"Tono's stupid idea."

"Ah."

"Put up the hood Haruhi." the twins ordered.

"Where's Kyouya sempai and Mori-sempai?" Haruhi asked and pulled up the eared hood.

"Takashi's still at kendo practice, and Kyo-chan is sulking because Tama-chan forced him into a cow costume." Hunny said, flapping the wings of his duck suit.

"Hunny-sempai! You're so mean! I did not force him, I simply guided him!" Tamaki-lion- cried, waving his arms. As the hosts started to argue, nobody noticed Nekozawa (A/N hehe, triple N ^^) quietly sneak in to the room.

He popped off the top of the glass vile, and raised it up behind the twins, who had somehow changed the subject to Haruhi and arguing with Tamaki. The twins were holding a tired looking Haruhi by the shoulders, unaware of Nekozawa behind them. They looked back, gasped and yelled.

"DEMONNNNNNN!" they screeched. Nekozawa panicked, throwing the poition in the air, not knowing who it would land on, and his behind the curtain. There was a boom, and the room was filled with smoke. Nekozawa looked out from the curtain

"What?" he asked, staring at the small child in the now oversized bunny costume. What used to be Haruhi, a small teenage girl, was now an even smaller toddler. The bunny suit was sagging way too much, as it was oversized for (Haruhi's?) tiny self.

Nekozawa gasped before anybody else saw the child, picked her up and ran back to the Black Magic Club. He set her down on the couch gently.

"What's your name?" he asked the little child. She looked at him with her brown orbs wide.

"Ha..uhi.." she mumbled in her soprano voice.

"You wanna take of the hood? I won't hurt you." he said in a comforting voice. Haruhi pushed off the hood, Nekozawa gasped

"You shouldn't keep your hair so messy and short. Don't you want it to be long and pretty?" he asked

Haruhi shook her head "W..W.."

"What is it?"

"Witmess....puofection." she squeaked

"...Witness....Protection?" he asked slowly. Haruhi nodded hesitantly

"Where's daddy?" she asked "And mommy?"

"There not here right now Haruhi, can you tell me how old you are?"

Haruhi held up three fingers.

"Allright. Wait here while I go get you some real clothes."

"I wanna see mommy and daddy."

"They aren't here now. Just stay here, I'll be right back okay?"

"No. Onii-chan is hiding Okaa-San and Otou-San from me." she held onto Nekozawas leg like a koala would to a tree.

Nekozawa raised an eyebrow "This child isn't afraid of me..."

"Haru-chan isn't a child!" she cried, her hands curled into tiny fists. Nekozawa nodded and tried to pry him away from his leg. Failing at that; he decided to just walk with her arms wrapped around his leg. Moving in a limp-like motion, while dragging behind the bunny costume that was too big for Haruhi's toddler body, he walked carefully to the costume room the drama club used. He looked through the hanging costumes for one that might fit, possibly something the drama club had been hoping to use for Hunny.

"Haruhi, do you mind wearing this?" Nekozawa asked and pulled out a small bear costume, holding it up above Haruhi's head "Or do you want to keep on letting that bunny suit collect dust on the ground behind you?"

Haruhi looked up at him and shrugged

Nekozawa pulled out another costume "This is…. The cloak I had made for Kirimi to wear!" he cried

"Kirimi?" Haruhi asked

"My little sister….do you want to wear this?"

Haruhi nodded. Nekozawa handed the cloak to her, along with a dark purple t-shirt he found hanging on the rack. She grabbed the clothes and shuffled inside the curtained dressing room. Nekozawa looked at Beelzenef with angry eyes.

Don't look at me like that. I didn't know that kid was a girl! Beelzenef screamed

"You..you…..Do you know how much trouble I'm going to get in for this?!"

Well you were okay with it before!

"That's when I was getting something out of it!"

"Onii-chan!" Haruhi cried, emerging slowly from behind the curtain. She ran to Nekozawa and hugged his leg, her cloak flowing behind her. The shorts she was wearing before had also become too big for her, falling a little bit below her knees. She kept them up by a small belt she found laying in the dressing room. The dark purple shirt looked darker under the black cloak.

"You're….just like the dark Kirimi!" he cried and picked her up.

"Haru-chan look's like Onii-chan now." Haruhi said happily. Nekozawa nodded and put her on the ground "Does Haru-chan get a neko-chan too?"

"I don't have another- Ahh." Nekozawa looked through the big trunk filled with props. He pulled out a fox puppet, raising it in the air.

"Let's go back to my clubroom." He said. Haruhi nodded, running behind him to keep up with his teenage steps. He laid the puppet on the table, chanting something under his breath. Haruhi watched with amazement as Nekozawa used magic on her brand new puppet. He handed her the doll, she slipped it onto her hand while Nekozawa pulled her hood over her head.

"You look so…….perfect! Just like a little black magic apprentice!" he cried as she looked at him with her dark eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, leaning down to her height.

"Can we eat?" she asked, her stomach growling

"Well…..the Host Club should have food… but I don't think I'm really allowed in there."

"Oh. Then I'll wait."

"But they don't know about you…. Maybe I could still get back at those twins…"

AT THE HOST CLUB

"What…the hell…." Hikaru panted

"Was that?" Kaoru twitched "Wait a minute….."

"What?"

"Where's Haruhi?"

"MY DAUGHTER! MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER! Oh Nekozawa I'm going to kill you! I swear to god if Haruhi's harmed in any way I'm going to-!"

"Calm down you moron." A muffled Kyouya's voice came from inside one of the dressing rooms "What would Nekozawa-sempai want to do with a commoner like Haruhi?"

"You saw the glass in Nekozawa's hand! He's obviously after one of us." Hikaru said. The Host heard a small knock at the door. Hunny jumped to the door happily, turning the knob slowly for a dramatic effect.

"It better as hell be that Nekozawa with my Haruhi!" Tamaki roared. Nobody really cared what he says most of the time though, so he slid to his happy (sad, with black aura swirling around) corner.

Hunny opened the door, revealing the cloaked little child standing with a fox puppet.

"KAWAI~!" Hunny exclaimed, giving the child a tight hug "Ne ne, where did a little cutie like you come from?"

"Hunny sempai….that cloak and puppet…. Just like Neko-sempai…." Hikaru muttered

"Demo Hika-chan! She's so cute!!" Hunny cried. Hikaru sighed and walked over to the small child. Haruhi looked up at him and gasped

"What is it?" Hikaru groaned. Haruhi tugged on his shirt

"O..o…..oto…"

"What?!"

"Otou-san…."

"Eh?"

"Otou-san it's really you! I finnaly found you!" she cried and jumped into Hikaru's arms. The room went silent.

"Hikaru! Just when were you going to tell me you had a child?!" Kaoru hissed. Haruhi looked over Hikaru's shoulder

"Otou-san I didn't know you had a twin." She mumbled. Hikaru was in too much shock to respond

"Otou….san…" he said and looked at Haruhi's face "Could you take off the hood for me?"

"Onii-chan told me not to." Haruhi said happily. The room gasped

"ANOTHER KID?! HIKARU YOU MAN WHORE!" Kaoru yelled and stormed into the back room.

"Otou-san, you look a lot younger. Did the doctor really do that much work?" Haruhi asked

"Eh?" Hikaru asked

"The doctor at the police station. From." Haruhi whispered the words witness protection.

"EH?!"

"I heard that Okaa-san looked a lot different because the murdered saw her entire face." Haruhi said grimly "Where is Okaa-san anyway?"

"Uh…."

Haruhi got a glimpse of the kids behind Hikaru, and saw a girl with light brown hair, and her mother's eyes.

"Okaa-san?" she asked. Hikaru turned around, and gasped at the girl Haruhi was looking at.

"IN NO WAY DID I EVER HAVE A BABY WITH RENGE!" he screeched


	2. When Mommy met Oniichan

**Thanks to everybody who reveiwed! YOU ALL ROCK SO FREAKING MUCH!**

HARUHI's POV!!!

Uwaaa! I found Okaa-san and Otou-san! Demo demo…who are all of these other people? Especially that guy! How dare he make a pretty lion look so pathetic! Gomende Otou-san! I'm sorry for using a mean word!

Onii-chan told me to come here and pour this potion on each of the twins, but I don't know what a twins is! I know what a twin is, but what's a twins?! Huweee! Onii-chan's going to be mad at me!

I stared at Okaa-san and ran into her arms, but she won't talk to me! Ah! Maybe it's because of the cape Onii-chan gave to me? I pull off the hood just below where my hair starts ( still holding it up) , because I know how Okaa-san gets when my hair gets messed up, and show her my face

"Okaa-san! It's Haruhi!"

Okaa-san did that surprised thing where she her eyes go big and she takes a short breath of air. I read in my Noddy book that it was gasping or something.

"Ha..ru..hi?" she asked me. I nod.

"Haruhi! Your daughter!" I cry. She sighed happily.

"I thought it was….. Fujioka…."

"Eh? Isn't that what our new last name's supposed to be?"

"Huh? Oh nevermind. Um, Haruhi, how did you get here?" she asked, a little bit shaky

"Onii-chan told me to come here! He told me to give the "twins" some of this." I took the small glass tube of green liquid jello that Onii-chan told me to use on the twins "But Haru-chan doesn't know what a twins is!"

"KYA~! She says Haru-chan just like I do!" the small kid with yellow hair and the bunny said

"Haruhi…twins is the plural of twin……"Okaa-san told me.

"So Onii-chan want me to give the jello to Otou-san and his brother?"

"Haruhi, is your "Onii-chan" really your brother?"

I moved my head from left to right, wondering why Okaa-san didn't know the answer "I just met Onii-chan today."

"What did he look like?"

"He had a black cape like me and a Neko-chan on his hand."

"Allright. Can you take me to him?" Okaa-san asked. I nodded and hopped out of her arms, pulling a bit on her dress so she would follow me. I walked back down the hall, to Onii-chan's clubroom. I opened the door, seeing Onii-chan talking to Beelzeenee-chan.

"Onii-chan!" I said and ran to his arms "Okaa-san wanted to talk to you."

Onii-chan looked at Okaa-san with a weird look on his face, like he was nervous.

"Haruhi, you go wait outside okay?" he asked and put me on the ground

"Eh?! But I just found Okaa-san!" I stomped my foot. Onii-chan stared me down until I stuck up my nosed, "hhmphed" and walked out of the room. My tummy was still growling, so I sat down.

[Haruhi, go back to that bright room upstairs. They have food there.] Dara-chan, my new fox-chan said, trying to comfort me.

"Haiiii." I said and got up "Wait, what If Onii-chan and Okaa-san don't know where I am?"

[I don't know….try writing a letter, there's a notebook on the floor over there.]

"I don't know how to write! I don't even know how to read!"

[I'll teach you. Don't worry, Dara's got your back. Just do what I tell you okay?]

"Fine." I said and took the notebook. I found a crayon in Onii-chan's room, and I knew it would come in handy so I kept it in my pocket.

"Yosh! Today is the day I write!" I said and laid down with the notebook, and opened it to an empty page, without all of the weird numbers and symbols that older people use in school. One of them was just like a bunch of squares with a line going up. O_O.

[Allright, here's what you do.]

HUWEE! DARA-CHAN'S THE BEST TEACHER EVER! I hope Okaa-san and Onii-chan can read my handwriting though. Dara-chan said it would get better as I get older…I hope it does! This school is so weird! Why is it so big?! And they have so many rooms! Wait… that staircase…… I have to make a side trip to the kitchen!

RANDOM HUMMING NOISE!

I asked one of the janitors ( Dara-chan taught me they clean the school! We're so lucky they're here!) If I could borrow one of the really big metal plates they use for serving and ran back to the top of the staircase. It's time. For. SLEDDING!

Authies note:

Minna-san~! It's Haru-chan here! Fullmoony-oneechan couldn't be here now, so here I am! Dara-chan told me she was either sleeping or wasn't at home! Onee-chan told me that I should tell you that she doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club and it belongs to Bisco Hatori and whoever else it belongs to!

Ja ne! See you guys next time in "Where's my baby?: The Frantic Search for Haru-chan!"


	3. Where's my baby!

**Where's my baby?: The frantic search for Haru-chan! **

**I'm sorry for the late update!! D: I have final exams coming up soon and i've been working my but off not to bomb history this semester, so please forgive me! (if your wondering i brought my grade up to a b+ so far. I feel so proud of myself!) thanks to everybody who reviewed! especially my new best friend Goddes of Darkness of Evil! Oh, and another reason i'm kind of late is because two of the stories i've been waiting to read since forever ago (Magical family by Ninja de Muerte and Marrionette by strawberry explosion) might be getting discontinued, so i had a nervous breakdown ^_^U Sorry again for the late update, and hope you enjoy!**

"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?!" Renge shrieked

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW HARUHI WAS A GIRL?!" Nekozawa yelled back

"EVEN I FIGURED OUT YOU DUMMY! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ABLE TO USE MAGIC! HOW COULD YOU _NOT _KNOW HARUHI WAS A GIRL!?"

"How did you figure it out?" he asked

"I make it my sole responsibility to make sure I know every aspect of Haruhi's life."

"Oh yeah? I bet you didn't know about-"

_Don't go blabbing her secret to Renge! _Beelzenef shrieked

"Nevermind." Nekozawa sighed

"Whatever. I have to go be with my child now." Renge said, heading for the door

"She's not your real daughter!"

"Haruhi thinks of me as her mother! So that is what I shall be the best at!" Renge cried, her arm gestured to the upward right; trying to make it all dramatic.

"If you're her mother, then I'm going to be her favorite brother! Better than any brother in the world!"

"You forgot about Hikaru being her father." Renge said. Nekozawa started sputter-laughing.

"This is just perfect. My revenge might just come after all." He grinned menacingly

"Oh shut up. If you hurt Hikaru, you're just going to hurt Haruhi."

Nekozawa's smile turned up side down as Renge made her way towards the door, turning the knob gently "Now if you'll excuse me I- WHERE IS MY BABY?!"

"SHE'S NOT YOUR-! WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHERE IS SHE?!"

"Wait…there's a note." Renge picked up the notebook laying on the ground with toddlers handwriting on it.

{Okaa-san and Onii-chan,}

{Dara-chan taught me how to write. I'm going to see Otou-san in the big room upstairs because I'm hungry.

-Haruhi}

"MY CHILD IS SO TALENTED! WRITING AT THE AGE OF THREE!" Renge cried.

"SHE'S NOT YOU'RE DAUGHTER!"

WHILE THAT ARGUMENT TOOK PLACE!

"WEEEEEEEEEE!" Haruhi yelled as she sled down the big carpeted staircase on the giant plate. She held on to the edge, pulling it up a bit so she could steer down the curved parts of the stairs. Her cloak flew back as she slid down the stairs with ease.

[Ha-Haruhi! Slow down! You're gonna get hurt!] Dara-shreiked

"DARA-CHAN HAS TO LEARN TO HAVE FUN! BUAHAHAHAHAHHAH!"

WHILE THAT PSYCHO WAS STILL SLEDDING! (cross your fingers she doesn't break another vase)

"O…Otou…san…" Hikaru muttered

"Hikaru, is she really your daughter?" Tamaki asked. Hikaru shook his head

"I wonder if her appearing has anything to do with Haru-chan disappearing." Hunny suggested.

"That can't be true. Haruhi's with Nekozawa, and that kid said her "Onii-chan" had a black cloak and a……a…..neko…………..chan……." Tamaki whispered "THAT'S IT! WE'RE GOING TO RESCUE HARUHI FROM NEKOZAWA, AS WELL AS THAT LITTLE GIRL!" he yelled, in a full suit of armor

"Tono, what about the guests?" Hikaru asked

"Kyouya and Hunny sempai are here." Tamaki said happily, dragging a very angry looking Kaoru out of the back room.

"What about Mori-sempai?"

"Takashi's still at Kendo practice. I don't know what's taking him so long." Hunny said sadly, looking at the few girls who were still in the Host Club room. "But me and Kyo-chan should be able to handle this many girls."

"Arigatou Hunny-sempai." Tamaki sighed in relief, pulling Koaru up and pushing the two twins out of the door. "Where's the Black Magic club?" he asked the two

"Down the corridor, turn right then down two flights of stairs." The twins grumbled.

DAAG! **Sigh** WHILE THAT WAS HAPPENING!

Nekozawa and Renge practically sprinted towards the 3rd music room, each trying to get there first.

"She doesn't even know how to get there!" Renge shouted

"Dara probably told her!" Nekozawa panted back

"Who's Dara?!"

"That fox puppet she has!"

"Are you kidding me?! A puppet can't tell her how to make her way around a school this big! A puppet can't tell her anything!"

"Beelzenef is offended!"

"Screw Beelzenef! I just want my daughter!"

"Not your daughter!" he shrieked

I'm getting tired, but oh well…. WHILE THAT WAS HAPPENING!

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" screamed the little girl on the metal platter

[ HARUHI I MEAN IT! STOP THE SLEDDING RIGHT NOW!]

"HOW CAN I STOP IT?!" she laughed, sliding to the bottom, giggling a bit "He he, let's do that again."

[NO! NO NO NO NO NO!] Dara-shreiked

"I was only kidding….Dara-chan isn't made at me are you?" she asked

[No I'm not….just please….never…do that again.]

"Haaaaaai. Should we go back to Otou-san's room now?"

[Um…..uh-oh….]

"What?"

[We've been going to so many different staircases…..I forgot the way there.]

BWAHAHHAAHH! THAT'S SO FREAKING HILARIOUS!

"Oh well. Let's just explore then." Haruhi suggested, hopping off of the big plate.

[You sure that's a good idea?]

"Is Dara-chan scared?" Haruhi grinned

[No……..]

"Good. To wherever we're going!" Haruhi cheered before running to an unknown location. Just as Haruhi was about to push open a large door, Dara interrupted her

[Hey! Just where are you going?]

"I'm just loooooking." Haruhi whined

[Fine. Just don't get caught!]

Haruhi nodded and pushed open the door, struggling a bit as it was ten times her size. The room she saw was big and spacious, with hardwood flooring. Haruhi realized it was the room for Kendo practice as there were a bunch of people with the shoonin or shenshin or WHATEVER YOU CALL THEM STICK THINGIES! Along with the masks, and the uniform.

"Uwaaa!" Haruhi cried, admiring the handsome boys who had already taken off their masks. (who knew haruhi cared for looks when she was a kid? O_O)

She particularly had her eye on a tall, tanned and muscular boy with short black hair. He looked very silent, but strong and heroic, that's one of the reasons Haruhi was attracted to him. She quickly ran behind one of the empty benches before anybody saw her.

"Dara-chan! He's so….so….." Haruhi whispered

[But I'm still better looking than him right?] Dara pleaded

"No way! He's the most beautiful thing I've seen!" Haruhi whispered back. Mori shook his head, sending shojo sparkles flying. Haruhi's jaw almost fell.

Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru were hurdling towards the Black Magic club with great speed. They stopped-their shoes squeaking on the ground- right before the door to the club.

"We…..have to….go in…there?" Hikaru whispered. Kaoru shuddered

"I don't wanna die so young!" he whimpered

"Hikaru, Kaoru! For Haruhi, and the young madame's sake…we must be brave!" Tamaki cried. The twins nodded. The group of three got into a fighting stance, ready to break down the door.

1…2…..3…. BAM! The three idiots found themselves shaking with fear at the sight of the black magic club room.

"Ha….Ha…Haru…h…..h…..hiii?" Hikaru sputtered. No answer

"Haruhi, come on! You don't have to wear the bunny costume anymore!" Kaoru cried. No answer.

"It's okay! You don't have to be scared, daddy's here now!" Tamaki yelled. No freaking answer.

Mori looked around the room "Did you hear someone come in just now?" he asked his friend Akihiko.

"Nope. Probably some stupid fangirls trying to get some pictures again." Akihiko snorted, taking a sip of water

Mori narrowed his eyes at one of the benches, with Haruhi kneeling down low enough so nobody could see her.

"You guys go ahead. I have to get something from the back room." He said quietly. His friends nodded, leaving him alone in the room with Haruhi.

"You don't have to be scared. I won't hurt you." He said in a soothing voice. Haruhi crawled from under the bench, hiding her face under the hood "What's your name?"

"Ha….Haru….hi…"

"I have a friend with that same name. Can you tell me where you came from?"

"Okaa-san and Otou-san and me used to live in Hokkaido, but then we moved."

"I meant, how you came to this school."

"I was waiting for Okaa-san and Otou-san to get back home from the doctors, and poof."

"Poof?"

"Poof."

"Who brought you here?"

"I guess…..Onii-chan did."

Renge and Nekozawa burst through the doors of the Host Club, Nekozawa shrieked and ran to the dark corner of the room.

"Did Haruhi come here?" Renge asked

"We haven't seen Haruhi since Nekozawa was here." One girl said

"No, the small kid!"

"Mini-Haru-chan?" Hunny asked

"Yes! Where is she?!"

"We thought she was with you!"

"YOU MEAN SHE'S NOT HERE?!" Renge screamed

**Ohiyo~! Haru-chan here again! (don't tell Onee-chan I hacked into her account kay?) Onee-chan said that she wanted me to tell you that she's started watching Natsume Yuujinchou, and her favorite character so far is Kitty Master! **

**Bye bye~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**


	4. Hikaru's Guilt

**Authors' (yeah, it's kind of obvious that it's me) note: HIII! sorry i'm so late for updating, i had a little trouble uploading, but then i realised i had to upload documents that ended with .doc ^o^ enjoy chapter 4! i'll name it a bit later (if it turns out you're reading this when it already has a name, then yippee for you!) cuz i'm a bit pissed off right now because i just realised how much me other story (an heir unknown) really sucks. And also, sorry this chapter's mainly dialogue (45% of you just went T_T) i just needed to write something fast so i could get this weight off of my chest. Here you go, the long awaited, chapter four~**

Nekozawa and Renge sprinted down the halls of Ouran, frantically searching for baby Haruhi. Of course, they hadn't thought to stop and ask anyone if they had seen a three year old in a black cloack with a fox puppet on her hand. They both screamed her name at the top of her lungs, slowing down as they had been running out of energy. They stopped running, gasping for air.

"We have to...*gasp* find her *gasp* before after school club *gasp*-" Nekozawa panted

"GET ON WITH IT! MY BABY, ALL ALONE IN THIS BIG SCHOOL! OH WHERE COULD SHE BE? OH, THE HORROR! THE HORROR!" Renge screeched, falling to the ground soap opera style.

"Hours...*gasp...are over...*gasp*" He finished, ignoring her sudden outburst.

"Why? I'll stay here forever if it means finding my Haruhi!" Renge cried

"_Your _Haruhi?" Said a voice behind them. Hikaru glared at Renge with bloodshot eyes, Tamaki and Kaoru standing behin him "It's not like she's your possesion you know! I'm her father!"

"Great, now he's convinced too." Nekozawa rolled his eyes.

"Well i'm her mother!" Renge retorted

"Well too bad! You lost her when she was your responsibilty to watch!" Hikaru yelled.

"I..I really am...horrible..." Renge whispered, falling down soap opera style again.

"We haven't got any time to waist! I have to find my daughter Haruhi!" Hikaru and Tamaki cried at the same time. They stared at each other, the vein in their foreheads buldging.

"What do you mean _your _daughter, Souh?" Hikaru growled. Kaoru gasped.

"He said his name! Hikaru's maaaad now." he chirped happily

"As in_ my_ child, Hiitachin!" Tamaki hissed

"This argument will not continue. I'm finding Haruhi one and Haruhi two." he said angrily before stomping off down the hall. When he turned left at the west corridor, that's when it hit him.

"Their both...the same Haruhi?" he stopped walking. "God we're so stupid! That stupid Neko-sempai probably put a spell on her and now she's a kid!"

Hikaru suddenly heard the slight echo of two voices through the corridor, and hid behind a curtain. His reason: nobody knows. The first voice he heard was low, yet gentle. Hikaru knew it was Mori. The second one was that of a child. Hikaru shot out from behind the curtain.

"HARUHI!" he screeched

"OTOU-SAN!" she screeched and ran into his arms. Mori raised an eyebrow, something Hikaru didn't know he could do.

"Taka-nii! This is my Otou-san~" Haruhi said happily, her eyes wide with excitement. Hikaru stood there akwardly, knowing what he should say to Haruhi.

**_Hikaru's Innermind Theater_**

"Haruhi...I'm not your father..."

Haruhi's eyes swelled up with tears "WAAAA! OTOU-SAN'S LEAVING ME!" she cried "OTOU-SAN DOESN'T LOVE HARU-CHAN ANYMORE!"

And CRACK goes Hikaru's heart.

**_End of Innermind Theater_**

"Um..Mori-sempai! I'd like you to meet my _daughter _Haruhi!" Hikaru said "Haruhi, this is a friend of mine, Takashi Morinonuzuka."

"EH! No fair! Otou-san he was mine first!" Haruhi said angrily, her tiny hand curling into a fist.

''He's WHAT? DADDY WON'T ALLOW IT! MORI-SEMPAI WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DAUGHTER?"

Mori shook his head as he pictured Tamaki.

"Otou-san stop it you're embarrasing me!" Haruhi growled through gritted teeth so only he could hear. Hikaru's heart cracked a little bit more.

"My daughter...my beloved daughter..." Hikaru mumbled sadly. "Don't you love your daddy anymore?"

"Otou-san's being childish. Of course Haru-chan loves you!" Haruhi looked at him with her eyes wide and hugged him tightly "Haru-chan will always love Otou-san no matter what!"

Hikaru couldn't help but feel a sharp pang of guilt when Haruhi said the word "Otou-san", but put on a fake smile for her sake and hugged her back "Otou-san loves you too."


	5. The One Little Word That Changed it All

Disclaimer: I don't own Natsume Yuujinchou or Ouran High School Host Club.

**BWAH! Kakamashi7 has started to write her first fic 'o' but she's yet to post it... though that's mainly my fault XD**

**

* * *

**

Haruhi walked inbetween Hikaru and Renge, holding their hands. Mori, Kaoru, Nekozawa and Tamaki were walking a few feet behind. Renge was laughing and smiling along with Haruhi, while Hikaru thoughts were too immersed in his own regret. So immersed that he didn't even notice Haruhi slip Dara-chan onto his free hand.

**She's going to have to find out eventually. **One side of him thought

_That's such a cliche line. _The other argued

**Neko-sempai's going to change her back, then she's not going to remember anything. **

_I know that. So might as take advantage of the situation. We could learn more about Haruhi this way! _

**Look, I know you're probably still hung over from when she said "Witness Protection", but that's none of your business.**

_Don't use "you" with me! We're the same person!_

Now Hikaru was arguing with himself. Great.

**Tell Haruhi now. **

_Just wait for Nekozawa to change her back. _

**Tell her now. **

_Wait._

**Now!**

_Wait!_

He couldn't decide what to do.

"Otou-san~ you look unhappy." Haruhi said.

Hikaru shook his head and smiled at Haruhi "It's nothing Haruhi, I'm fine."

Haruhi stopped. "Otou-san, if you don't tell Haru-chan and Okaa-san what happened, then we can't help you feel better."

Hikaru kneeled down to Haruhi's height. "I'm fine." he said, smiling softly. "But thank you for worrying."

She smiled brightly at this. "Otou-san has to stay happy!" she said and pinched his cheeks like a baby. He nodded.

"Yosh! Now that we've gotten Baby-Haruhi, we must find my precious daughter!" Tamaki yelled. Renge, Hikaru, Nekozawa slapped their foreheads.

Haruhi turned towards Tamaki "How old is your daughter?" she asked "Maybe she and Haru-chan can have a playdate!"

"15." Tamaki said proudly

Haruhi stopped in her tracks. "Onii-chan is around the age of 16."

"Why yes, I am. Is there a problem?" he asked

"So, there's one year difference between you and your child?" Haruhi asked, confused.

"Oh.. er, see um...we're not..._biologically _father and daughter... but she did say that I am alot _like _her father so..." Tamaki said nervously.

Haruhi nodded and let out a big yawn, stretching her arms up. "Tsukuretta~" (i'm tired). Mori lifted her up and carried her, while her face was beet red. The vein in Hikaru's forehead buldged. He shook his head and let Mori carry her back to the clubroom, but not before cursing him under his breath. The group walked back the the Third Music Room in silence, urging Haruhi to go to sleep.

"But I don't wanna sleep!" she whined as they walked into the room. Nekozawa ran to a corner.

"HARU~CHAN!" Hunny cried and ran at Mori. "You wanna eat some cake with me and Usa-chan?"

"Haru-chan doesn't like cake. Haru-chan likes strawberries and ramen." she said with another yawn. Now Hunny yawned too.

"Why don't the both of you just take your nap?" Renge asked.

A few minutes later, Haruhi and Hunny were both fast asleep on a couch; Hunny hugging Usa-chan and Haruhi hugging Dara-chan. Nekozawa slyly slipped out of the clubroom as everyone "awwwwwed" at Haruhi and Hunny. He dragged himself to the Black Magic clubroom and flipped through the flimsy pages of his spell book, looking for the page he had found the spell that was originally intended for the twins.

'This is why I always tell you to bookmark important spells!' Beelzenef shouted

"I wonder how much damage bleach can do to a cursed doll." Nekozawa grumbled in a low voice. "Aah, here it is." he said when he finnaly found the page with the spell. Tracing his finger over the words, trying to find the antidote, he stopped when he saw the caption under the curse. Hands shaking, jaw dropped and eyes wide, he read the one little word:

_Irreversible._

_

* * *

_**Natsume: You're so mean, Fullmoonsinner**

**Nyanko Sensei/Madara: Ay,ay, Natsume ya gots to loosen up! *does wiggly belly dance* **

**Fullmoonsinner: Um...aren't you guys supposed to be in Natsume Yoojinchou? Whatcha doin here at Ouran High School Host Club?**

**Reiko: We were bored.**

**Natsume: GRANDMA? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEA- Wait, you know how much trouble your book of friends is causing me?**

**Reiko: Sup, Madara. Haven't seen you in a while.**

**Nyanko sensei/Madara: Yo. **

**Natsume: HEY! I'M TALKING HERE!**

**Fullmoonsinner: What will Nekozawa do now? **

**Nyanko sensei: Forget that, how's he gonna tell Renge?**

**Fullmoonsinner: Worry not, my dear friends! For Fullmoonsinner has thought everything through! See you next time in chapter 6! **


	6. Kaoru's Sneaky Maneuver

**Awww thank you all for the amazingly amazing reviews! they make me feel all happy ~_^ EVERYBODY WISH KAKAMASHI7 A EARLY BIRTHDAY!**

**I don't own anything. I know, pathetic disclaimer right? Sorry if the title of the chapter's misspelled. I'll fix it later. **

* * *

Hunny And Haruhi stayed on the couch, both of them still fast asleep. Tamaki, Mori and Kyouya were setting up a game plan to get them both home without waking up either of them. Mess up, and they could either be thrashed with all the rage of sleepy Hunny, or risk having a pissed off three year old running around in mass mayhem. Then, while they were planning,

"Hikaru, I presume you know this is actually Haruhi right?" Renge asked so only Hikaru could hear her.

He nodded slowly, his bangs covering his eyes. Renge gestured for him to follow her further away from the other hosts for discussion. "We have to leave in five minutes. How are we telling her father?"

"How do you know Haruhi's a girl-? Nevermind. Neko-sempai's coming with us to tell Ranka-san, since all of this is basically his fault. But maybe Ranka- san'll get softened up when he sees his little baby girl again. Literally." Hikaru said hopefully. "Or it could go entirely bad and all hell breaks loose when he finds out his only daughter was turned into a three year old and now thinks that we're her parents."

"_Or_, we could just tell him that she's staying with a friend for a couple of days." Renge shruggged. Hikaru thought for a minute, doing the signature "thinking" gesture where his eyes are closed and his index finger and thumb are each touching his cheeks.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru elbowed his brother "We get to have a sleepover with Haruhi!"

"Yay!" Kaoru cheered quietly

"Nobody said she's staying with you." Renge hissed "I'm pretty sure her father won't allow it. She'll be staying with me, her mother."

"She's staying with her Daddy and Uncle Kao-chan!" Hikaru growled, completely forgetting the argument he had with himself a little while before.

While Uncle Kao-chan, Daddy and Mother continued to argue, Nekozawa slyly slipped into the room; in no need to be too scared of the light since they had been dimmed for Haruhi and Hunny's nap. Overhearing their conversation, he crept up behind Hikaru and waited untll they noticed he was standing right there. Renge nearly had a heart attack when she saw how frightening he really looked in dim light and his hood on. And that damn cat puppet with those freaky eyes! Did his family actually _worship _those things? She started staring him down, apparantly trying to use her own version of reverse psychology to make him afraid of her instead. Yeah, 'cuz Nekozawa is TOTALLY more frightening than Renge, the crazy otaku fangirl who nearly _killed_ Hunny when he said she burnt those cookies she made. As opposed to Nekozawa, who just tricked Tamaki into thinking he was under a curse because the King is just so paranoid that he started freaking out about every little thing.

_Beelzenef... this woman...how am I possibly going to tell her the curse in irriversible? _he thought, twitching slightly

_'I don't know Umehito...I don't know...' _Beelzenef thought back_. _Nekozawa sighed, making Hikaru jump.

"When did that get there?" he hissed. "And can't you see we're having a private conversation? We're figuring out were Haruhi's going to be staying for the next few days."

"Isn't it up to her father whether or not she can stay at a friends house during the weekdays?" Nekozawa asked

The vein in Hikaru's forehead buldged "Fine then. Since you're the one who started all this, you go tell Ranka-san you turned his daughter into a kid. I'll visit you in the hospital once you're able to blink." He massaged his temples.

"Oh. Well, then. If we're speaking about the matter of who she's staying with, shouldn't it be her favorite older brother?" Nekozawa asked proudly

And thus, the argument raged on.

"Okay, so we'll put the crane here." Tamaki pointed to a spot on the blueprint "And then the net here, a giant replica of Usa-chan here."

"Mori sempai, would it be too much to ask you to carry Hunny-sempai home?" Kyouya asked, nearly on the verge of choking Tamaki till he was as violet-purple as his eyes.

(A/N: yes, yes, beleive it or not Tamaki has VIOLET eyes. If you've seen of the cover art for the first volume, then you know that in the anime it was changed to blue)

"Ah." Mori mumbled, swiftly taking Hunny in his arms without waking up Haruhi either. He looked at the arguing group with an eyebrow raised. They looked like they were about to go at each other's throats right about now, so he intreupted their argument by clearing his throat.

"What's going on?" he asked in his monotone voice.

"Well, we're-" Kaoru started

"Awww she's waking up~" one girl purred. Haruhi rubbed her eyes and let out a big yawn.

{Why'd you have to wake me up tooo?} Dara groaned

"I didn't mean to!"

"It's okay Haruhi! Nobody's mad at you for waking up! You can go back to bed if you want!" Tamaki cried

Haruhi frowned "Mind your own bees wax."

Tamaki gasped, his eyes lost color and his face struck with awe. "My daughter...is using mean words..."

Oh dear, looks like Tamaki just pissed off Hikaru. He grabbed the blonde by his tie, " What do you mean, _your daughter?" _he growled.

Tamaki stood his ground "Problem, _Hiitachiin?"_

"Oh, i'm sorry. Seems as though I miss heard you, _Souh-sempai. _It just sounded like you said that Haruhi was your daughter. My mistake." Hikaru scoffed. Great. Another battle for custody of a three year old that's really a fifteen year old?

While Hikaru and Tamaki continued to bicker, Kaoru decided to spend the last few minutes of club time to phone Ranka and tell him that Haruhi would be staying with a friend for a couple of days to finish off a project.

"What project? Ooh, Haruhi never tells me _anything_!" Ranka whined, chibi tears spouting from his eyes. "By the way, Kaoru-kun, which friend is she staying with? Could it be that nice girl Renge who stopped by the other day when Haruhi caught a fever? You know, she knows that Haruhi's a girl, susprisingly enough!"

"R-Ranka...san...Renge visited when Haruhi was sick?" Kaoru sputtered

"Oh, yes! Hunny-kun and Mori-kun came too! Haruhi was so much more cheery than she was in the morning! They brought herbal tea imported from Hong Kong!" Ranka cooed.

"How come the rest of us weren't invited?" Kaoru cried

"Well, Haruhi wasn't feeling too good to be surrounded by lots of people.!" Ranka said happily. Kaoru was awestruck.

"Tell me Ranka-san, did Renge bring a _camera _and a _notepad _ with her?" he asked. If it had been another one of Renge's schemes for her latest doujinshi she was working on, he could hace a peace of mind that Haruhi didn't invite them all for a Hong Kong herbal tea party.

_Ranka thought for a minute. "Hmmm...Yeah! I think so!"_

"Thought so. Thanks Ranka-san." Kaoru said.

_"WAIT! You still haven't told me who Haruhi's staying with!"_

"Umm..she's... a relative of me and Hikaru, her name is Hiitachiin Amaya!" Kaoru blubbered. Well, the twins' mom WAS named Amaya, AND she was a very very VERY close relative, so Ranka couldn't get mad...right?

_"Oh! She sounds lovely! And i'll be able to sleep tonight knowing that she's not with that __horrible _Tamaki." Ranka snorted before hanging up.

Kaoru sighed before joining Hikaru and Haruhi.

"Yosh! Operation: Hiitachiin sleepover with Haruhi, now comencing!" he yelled.

"WHAT? KAORU YOU SNEAKY LITTLE-" Renge screched, but was cut off by Nekozawa screaming and charging at him.

* * *

**So turns out Haruhi's staying with Daddy and Uncle-Kao-chan! HOORAH! So my school's starting again, first week of September so i'm not going be able to update as much as before. (hehe...ironically, i already update slow ^_^) ugh...i am NOT looking forward to school, except for seeing a bunch of my friends like Monica( one of the sweetest people in the world) , Kianna (my nyar~! buddy!) , Khoa ( he's azzn, his name's pronounced Kwah. thas mah Rice rite therrrrrr) Mona ( my ex-wife XD) Adaja (dude Adaja's SO FRIGGING awesome. don't get it wrong, her name's pronounces UHDASIA. like asia, but with ad in the beggining), Marrissa ( MAH BATMAN BUDDEH!) , Tobi ( he's WAY too obbsessed with the Colts. He was so mad after Superbowl 44.) and mostly Nathan (3 him) teehee~**

**Haha I bet most of you didn't get that ~_^ but that's okay, i still louv you anyway! wait...i was talking about Haruhi staying with the twins right? Right.**

**So do you guys think I just made Witness protection a part of this to add more drama to the story for no reason?**

**I'M NOT LIKE THAT! AS I STATED BEFORE, I THOUGHT EVERYTHING THROUGH!**


	7. White

**Hello people of Earth! and Venus too (just incase you are an Extra Terrestrial creature) I am here at the lovely Kakamashi7's house on this wonderful September Third, cuz it's her birthday! YAY! Hehe...You're probably wondering what i'm doing on in another person's house ^_^U Well my friends, that, is something I cannot answer. **

**Happy Birthday Kakamashi7! (^o^) **

**And i found out Tamaki had violet eyes in the anime when i watched it again. sorry about that. **

**Haha...seems like i'm mentioning Kakamshi7 all the time huh? :P **

**

* * *

**

**To give you an idea of what happened at the Hiitachiin Household that night: **

Kaoru and Hikaru stood there, mortified at what they had done. Everytime Haruhi turned her head, they winced as though they were being jabbed in the chest with a spoon. ( A/N: don't try that. At home, or anywhere. I don't want to be sued.) It was all their stupid hairdressers fault too. She had wanted to test out a new product on Haruhi. Yeah, she wasn't harmed in anyway, but Renge would open up the door to hell on the twins when she finds out what they did to her.

Haruhi looked in the mirror, squealing with delight.

"Haru-chan looks cool!" she laughed.

Hikaru fainted.

**The very next day, at school. **

"HIKARU AND KAORU HIITACHIN, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Renge and Nekozawa screeched, racing down the halls. Hikaru and Kaoru were running for their lives, and Hikaru was carrying Haruhi.

"Otou-san, is Oka-san mad about-?" Haruhi started

"Yes Haruhi! Oka-san is VERY, VERY mad about what happened!" Hikaru cried "But you DO know that everything was just an accident right?"

"But Haru-chan looks cool!" she whined

"Just keep your cloak on so nobody else sees you okay? You really do look cool, but Otou-san doesn't want to get hurt!" Hikaru panted

"Uncle-Kao-chan doesn't either!" Kaoru cried.

Haruhi frowned, but fixed her cloak anyway. Nekozawa and Renge stopped as soon as they reached the end of the hall, where they could either turn left or right. They both turned their heads, trying to decide which way those blasted twins had gone with their precious Haruhi. Wow, are these people turning into little Tamaki clones or what?

"I'll go left. You go right." Nekozawa growled before charging in his respected direction. He could here Renge scream from the other end of the corridor

"GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU IDIOTS!"

Aah, good ol' Renge.

(^_^)

"Takashi~ What type of cake should I eat with Haru-chan today?" Honey cooed.

"Tiramisu."

Honey blinked for a moment. "Hmmm...Haru-chan _does _like the smell of coffee..."

"You found out that was actually Haruhi?" Mori asked.

"I had my suspisions when I saw her, and then when she said she liked ramen and strawberries I was right."

"Ah."

The both of them turned around when they heard a blood curdling scream coming in their direction. They took a fighting stance, seeing that it was a person who was running at them. Honey widened his eyes when got a closer image of Renge and ran for his life. She grabbed him by the collar, her Medusa hair out of control.

"WhErE aRe ThEy?" she hissed, Honey let out a small shudder.

"R-Renge-chan I don't know who-"

"WHERE ARE THOSE TWO TWINS WHO CORRUPTED MY DAUGHTERS BEAUTFUL IMAGE?" she screamed, shaking Honey.

"WAAAAAHH! I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW! I HAVEN'T SEEN HIKA-CHAN, KAO-CHAN AND HARU-CHAN SINCE YESTERDAY!" he cried. Renge sighed and put him down. "If you find them, tell them they have to have a word with me."

Honey nodded and waved bye-bye to Renge as she shuffled sadly in the direction she was going when she found Honey and Mori. "Ne, Takashi. What do you think happened to Haru-chan?" he asked, waving until he was sure that Renge wasn't going to turn around.

Mori shrugged. "Chopped off all her hair?"

"Or maybe they gave her neko-chan whiskers!" Honey said

Suddenly, Mori and Honey heard two more screaming voices coming at them. Honey turned around and was nearly trampled by a racing Kaoru and Hikaru. Haruhi flew out of Hikaru's arms, and Mori caught her. The vein in Hikaru's forehead buldged as Haruhi blushed.

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan! Renge-chan's looking for you!" Honey cried "What happened to Haru-chan?"

The twins froze, and looked at each other nervously. They looked at Haruhi, who's cloak was securely covering her. Hikaru slowly got up, looking hesitant. Right as he was about to pull down Haruhi's hood,

"So you _did _chop off all her hair." Mori muttered. Hikaru shook his head. He lightly took hold of Haruhi's hood and pulled it away from her head. The two seniors gasped.

"Haru-chan! You look so cool!" Honey exclaimed. Haruhi nodded vigorously.

Mori shook his head disaproovingly and he pictured Ranka fuming, trying to rip out Hikaru and Kaoru's throats. Hikaru fell to the ground, sobbing.

"Otou-san, what's wrong?" Haruhi cried, rushing to Hikaru's side_. _Hikaru looked at her with watery eyes and touched a lock of her now white hair.

"I'm sorry about your hair Haruhi." he said quietly. Haruhi shook her head and kissed him on the cheek.

"Haru-chan isn't mad. And besides,-!"

"You look cool, I know." Hikaru graoned.

* * *

**Aishteru~!**

**Saranghae~!**

**Te Amo~! **

**Hope you liked this chapter! Momo-chan i lurvvvv you!**


	8. Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

**AAAAHHHHHH! How long has it been since i've talked to you all? since summer right? I'm sorry! My parents decided to move the computer to the living room, and I'm not really comfortable with writing when their around, which is most of the time (-.-). Alot of other stuff's been going on, including loosing someone I really cared about. No he didn't die, but it did pretty much leave as a wreck for a couple weeks. ****But here I am, with another chapter FINALLY! Whoa.. I watched harry potter seven twice, and i'm really impressed. I cried alot when (insert his name here to avoid spoilers) died, even though I read the book and knew it was going to happen. If you really want to know who I'm talking about, it was the last person that died before the end of the movie :'(.**

**Well, anywhoo, please enjoy this chapter, even though it's mainly a filler~**

Renge nudged Nekozawa in the side with her elbow. "Go on. Say it." she whispered. Nekozawa stared at Ranka, who gazed right back at him.

"Yes? Is something the matter?" Ranka asked. Haruhi peeked out from behind Nekozawa's leg.

"GRANDPA! HARU-CHAN THOUGHT YOU WERE STILL IN HOKAIDO!" she screamed and ran into Ranka's arms. He held Haruhi by the armpits in front of him and looked at her with a blank face.

"Child, did you just call me grandpa?" he said in a low voice, his bangs covering his eyes. Haruhi nodded vigorously, laughing. Kaoru laughed nervously when he realised where the conversation was heading.

"R-Rankasan! Don't be mad at your Haru- er, your daughter!" Haruhi raised an eyebrow "She didn't tell you because.. she thought you'd get mad at her!" he blubbered.

"Kaoru-san, why in the world do you think i'm angry? I have a beautiful grandaughter! And she's completely identical to Haruhi! How darling!" he cried, giving Haruhi a massive bear hug.

"Otou-san, you have a sister?" Haruhi said, looking at Hikaru. The four highschoolers froze.

Ranka glared at Hikaru.

"_Yoooouuuu." _he growled. ''You're the one who stole my daughters innocence!"

Hikaru began to sweat as Ranka continued to lecture him with poisonus words. Scumbag. Pervert. Fiend. Enemy of women. "I didn't do anything! It was all Nekozawa's fault!" he yelled, before Ranka spat out another insult. "Nekozawa did it!"

Renge slapped her forehead, and spoke before Ranka jumped for Nekozawa's throat. "Ranka-san, can we please talk to you inside?"

Nekozawa twiddled his thumbs as the group stared at him, waiting for his awaited confession to Ranka. He stared at Renge, to Haruhi, then back at Renge. She gestured for him to speak.

"Well, *ahem* Ra-_Ryouji-_san, would it be too much to ask if Haruhi waited in another room?" he asked anxiously. Ranka nodded and whispered in Haruhi's ear, then waved to her as she left to the other room.

"Would you care to explain?" Ranka spat

"Well, you see sir, I.. umm.. I kind of.. your daughter..."

"Yes?"

"See, what happened was, I was trying to put a curse on the twins as an act of vengeance, but you see, Haruhi- that is, fifteen-year old Haruhi, got too to close and... I.. accidentally..."

"You turned her into some creature didn't you? My poor Haruhi!"

"No! No, that's not what happened, it's just that... what happened was..."

"I'm waiting."

"I..I..a..three year old!"

Ranka blinked."I beg your pardon?" he asked "I seem to have misheard you. Can you repeat that?"

Nekozawa took a deep breath " I kinda..._sorta... _turned her into a.. three year old."

Ranka began to cough violently, grabbing on to the table for support. He then began to giggle menacingly, as if he had been a convicted murdered who was locked up in an asylum. He banged on the table "Ranka-san!" Renge, Hikaru, Kaoru and Nekozawa cried.

"_YOU..USED DARK MAGIC... ON MY PRECIOUS BABY GIRL?" _he roared, his eyes burning with fire, enclosing Nekozawa in a dark, dark aura.

"R-R-Ranka-san! I would just like to say, that the Haruhi before wasn't a baby, but was-!" Nekozawa started

"SILENCE YOU TWIT!"

###

"D-Dara chan..." Haruhi wept. She let out a small cry ''I don't like it when Grandpa yells at Otou-san."

{Haruhi, just don't listen to the shouting, okay? Listen to everything else, except for the shouting okay?}

Haruhi struggled to stop more tears falling from her eyes, and wiped them away with her sleeve. She took a deep breath and sat down.

{How 'bout a song? You like songs don't you?}

Haruhi's lips opened a tiny bit, but little bits and peices of the lullaby were heard through her sniffing and crying.

K-Kira.. kira.. hikaru..

Osora no hoshi yo

Mabataki shite wa

minna o miteru

kira kira hikaru

osora no hoshi yo..

* * *

**The song in japanese is called Kira Kira Boshi. It's very well known all over the world, but is more commonly known in this country by the name of "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" (if you paid attention to the title of the chapter it's pretty obvious lol) If you want to listen to the song with Romaji, go to the Mama Lisa World website (on google it'll say something like childrens songs) select "asia" go to Japan and click "Kira Kira Boshi"**

**Sorry this chapter's a little bit sad :'( **

**I don't own anything, nor am I claiming that I do. Please don't sue me ^_^U**


	9. Insert Ultra Fantastical Title Here

**I've come to realize that starting this school year, I've had less and less time to write or do anything connected to it. So if you guys have any ideas you want for the upcoming chapters, I'd be happy to include them **

**in some way or another~ (and of course I won't forget to give you your credit ^_^)**

**but please don't be upset with me if i'm not able to use your idea, because I do have _some _stuff planned out. But I do love you!**

**Really, I do! **

**Is it just me, or VOCALOID one of the greatest creations ever known to man-kind? Along with Fruity Pebbles. We can't forget the magical wonders that Fruity Pebbles have brought to our dear planet.**

**How do you like the new way I write the authies note's? :P **

**Please enjoy~!**

**

* * *

**

Prologue

One week had now passed since the "incident". Nekozawa, still depressed from his careless mistake, searched frantically through every potion and spell book he owned to find something, even the smallest beacon of hope, that he could bring the real Haruhi. He was just glad that she could stay with her real father- of course, she still thought that he was her grandfather, Renge was her mother, Hikaru was her father, Kaoru was her uncle, and Nekozawa Umehito-the man responsible for everything- was her lovable brother.

Too much had let slip of the Fujioka families' past. Nekozawa just wished that he could reverse it all, give Haruhi a chance to go back to her old life. She would have the chance to bear all the pain at her own pace, not by force of the loving smiles of the Host Club and their guests. Even Renge's "signs of love"- making sure Haruhi got the proper nutrients a three year old needed, and keeping in character of the mother-like figure she played- were signs that Haruhi's future was going to be changed drastically in the {future}. But none of it could be reversed now; it was clearly stated in the old and tattered spell book.

But maybe.. he didn't nesesarily have to reverse anything. If he could start fresh… maybe that would work.

Nekozawa immedeatly brightened up "There's hope, Beelzenef. Maybe we can change her back."

[Didn't the book say you couldn't though?]

"I may have found a loophole, but the aftermath might be problematic."

[We will manage. What is your plan, Umehito?]

**##**

"Takashi, it's been a week since "that" happened. Shouldn't someone tell Haru-chan now?"

Mori nodded "It's best if she hears it from either Hikaru, Renge or Nekozawa. They're the ones she closest to."

Hunny looked down sadly "But I feel like I should tell her."

"Is something wrong, Mitskuni?"

"Haru-chan told me a secret about her and her parents that happened to them a long time ago. I just feel like…" Hunny's eyes drifted to Haruhi, who was currently trying to make Kyouya play patty-cake with her. He clenched his fist, and Mori put his hand on Hunny's shoulder.

"You feel like you should repay her by telling her what she needs to know."

Hunny nodded. "I know that I shouldn't interfere. I just hope Neko-chan can come up with something to change this fast."

Mori smiled slightly and pat Hunny's head "I'm sure he'll come up with something."

Hunny sighed, then brightened up as Haruhi gave up on Kyouya and made her way towards Hunny and Mori "Ne, Haru-chan, let's play "hide-and-seek"!" Hunny squealed, giving her a great bear hug. Haruhi nodded and hugged him back. "Tama-chan~! Pleeaaasssseee?" he pleaded

Tamaki sighed "Why not?" he covered his eyes with his hands "30, 29, 28-"

"Quick Haru-chan~!" he whispered, they ran out of the room, Hunny leading the way.

"Nii-chan, slow down~" she said, panting for air. Hunny smiled brightly and let her climb onto his back. "You ready Haru-chan?" he asked.

She made sure Dara-chan wouldn't fall off her hand and nodded. "How about we go visit your Uncle Kao-chan? Club hasn't started yet, so he still should be in his classroom with Hika-papa." Haruhi nodded "Ok! Ready… set….GO!" he cried, and took off running towards the classroom for 10-A.

{Weellll what have we here? And I thought you liked Mori. Hunny and Haruhi, sitting in a tree-} Dara continued to sing smugly

Haruhi squirmed uncomfortably and Dara continued to sing. Hunny stopped running after a little while and began to slow down to a jog, then to a walk. "The classroom is just around the corner, so walking should be fine now." He said, letting her climb off of his back. Haruhi glared at Dara-chan quickly before continuing to walk with Hunny.

"Won't Tama-nii get lost? The school's really big." Haruhi said doubtfully

"Tama-chan loves this school. He knows where everything here is." Hunny assured, patting her shoulder "Haru-chan, to pass the time, let's play the sentence game~!"

"How do you play?"

"I say a word, then you say a word, then eventually is becomes a sentence."

"Mmmm… ok. Nii-chan, you start."

"Okay, Pickles."

"Make."

"Otou-san."

"Bananas."

"Ne, Haru-chan, I wonder if Pickles really DO make Hika-chan go bananas."

"Who's Hika-chan?"

"Your dad of course! Silly.."

"My dad's name is Ryoji. Ryoji Saku- uh.. I mean, Fujioka. Forget I said anything."

Hunny froze. "Sakuraba.."

"Silly." Haruhi giggled nervously, wondering how he knew what she was about to say. She started walking, but stopped as couple steps ahead when she realized Hunny wasn't accompanying her. "What happened Nii-chan?"

"Haruhi…" He said quietly "It's time that I something. I know that you shouldn't hear it from me, but Hika-chan probably isn't going to tell you anytime soon. Besides, the sooner you know, the better."

"Hmm?"

He put his hands on her shoulders and gestured for her to sit down. They both sat down against the wall, and Huny began to speak "You used to live in Hokkaido right?" Haruhi nodded vigorously. Hunny smiled, just a bit, and rested his head against the wall, closing his eyes. "Your cats' name was Ichira. For ichigo, and ramen."

"How do you know all that?"

"You and your parents saw something horrible. So horrible you had to move out of town. The police made you all change how you look. The doctors said they didn't have to do any plastic surgery to them, and you were happy about that. You have to get a new surname. You used to be a Sakuraba. Now you're a Fujioka."

Haruhi clenched her fist "Nii-chan, how do you know all that?" she repeated. Hunny hugged her tightly

"I'm sorry, Haru-chan. But you need to know the truth. We aren't… Hika-chan, Kao-chan, Renge-chan,… It's not what you think…"

***BAM* scene change!* fook yeah, i could be a director.**

Nekozawa rushed around the little clubroom, making a mess everywhere he went. "Where is it, where is it?" he cried as he frantically searched. As he shuffled through the-now trashed- room, he stumbled upon a small purple, velvet pouch which was tied with string. "This could be of use." he mused, as he opened the bag, peering into the contents. It was half-way filled with an assortment of small, gell-filled capsules. He took a couple out of the bag carefully, and tucked it away in his pocket. He crushed the capsules between his fingers and let the liquid drip into a small vial he had. "Lucky I found-wait, what was I looking for again? Right, just this one herb.. I'm positive that I left it here somewhere." He opened a small jar he found in one of the drawers of his desk, and looked in disgust at the greenish-yellow goo inside. He closed the jar, wondering for a moment if he saw eyes in the gloop, then went back to searching.

It's amazing what things he found while doing his little "treasure hunt". Doo-dads, knick-knacks, all sorts of little thingamabobs.

But all he needed was a box which was labeled in very old Russian. When he got tired from searching he plopped himself on the couch and laid his head back on the black-lace pillow. To his dismay, the couch cushion was very hard. He thought for a moment, 'I bet myself twenty yen I'm going to find the box under this couch.' he told himself. He lifted the cushion, and to his (other selfs?) displeasure, there was a very dusty book. He took the book and stared at it for a minute, admiring the cover, aswell as the state-of-the art leather binding. The words were written in Spanish "Los Secretos De Tiempo"

"Time..." he said to himself. "Beelzenef.. there's been a change of plan. We wont need to erase anybody's memory this way." he said, turning off the stove in which he was brewing a new potion. He tucked away the vial filled with the suspicious gel-like substance into his pocket, as it might actually be useful.

[Umehito.. you don't mean-?]

"I've got to. It's might have consequences... but I'm the one who got Haruhi into this mess in the first place. I'll be the one to get her out."

[I hope you know what you're doing]

"I do too Beelzenef. I do too."

* * *

**DUN**

**DUN**

_**DDDDUUUUUNNNNNN!**_

**I'm sorry, people who can't understand spanish :( but I wanted to make it sound more cliffhanger/epic/ on the edge of ur seat- ish, but if you really want to know what it means, i'm sure google translate can help you :) did that sound sarcastic? I don't like sounding sarcastic in my authies notes, it makes me seem like a total douche. Authies notes are supposed to be happy and full of unicorns and pixies and fruity pebbles.**

**{Unicorns+Pixies+Fruity-Pebbles=Life}**

**I'm putting a copyright on that. YOU CAN'T TAKE IT! THAT'S MINE! MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE! IMMA PUT IT ON MY PROFILE BIO THINGY JUST TO PROVE THAT IT'S MINE! I MADE IT UP AND IF YOU STEAL IT FROM ME I SHALL HUNT YOU AND TICKLE YOU UNTIL YOU FRIGGING GIVE IT BACK YOU NINCOMPOOP!**

**Bye byes~! See you next time in the next chapter! **


	10. Oniichan Will Make Things Better

**Something you need to know for this chapter if you don't already know it: In Japanese, there are a couple ways to say "you". There is a friendly way, "Kimi-" and a**** not so friendly**** way, "Omae" (pronounced Omai) You'll find out soon why you need to know that, because I don't want to get any flames saying that person couldn't understand what the hell I was talking about.**

**I have [good or bad, however you see it] news! This may be the second to last chapter!**

** Disclaimer: Fullmoonsinner never has and NEVER WILL own Ouran High School Host Club, or it's wonderous and magical characters whom we all love to torment and tease like hell. **

**Enjoy~**

**

* * *

**

Haruhi ran through the halls. crying her eyes out, with Hunny chasing after her. "Haru-chan! Haru-chan come back!"

"Go away!" she cried, increasing her pace. Hunny began to speed up, when he caught up with her he grabbed her hand and wrapped his other arm around her. "Lemme go!" she tried to wriggle out of his grip.

"You don't have to cry alone, Haru-chan." he said in a gently, soft way. "Because.. I know how hard it is to-"

"Nii-chan, you've got it wrong. Haru-chan isn't sad, see?" she smiled brightly at him, tears still falling from her eyes "Demo, demo: I just have to hear it from them too, ne?"

"Haru-chan, I-"

"So, I'll be fine okay?" she said, wiping her eyes. More tears started to form, and fall down her cheeks "I just.. I just..." she sputtered. She turned around quickly and ran towards the staircase

"Given up already?" Kyouya asked sarcastically as Tamaki slugged into the room. "I'm surprised, Tamaki. And I thought you knew every inch of this school."

"Of course I do! What kind of king would I be to not have memorized every singly part of my castle?" Tamaki cried "It's Hunny-sempai and Haruhi I can't find..."

"You WHAT? You lost my little girl?" Renge screeched, grabbing Tamaki by the collar, her eyes glowing with fire.

"PLEASE! PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON ME! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I DIDN'T MEAN TOOOO!" Tamaki hollared, tears spurting from his eyes like a water fountain.

"Kyouya-sama, do you think Haruhi will be getting better soon? If he's been gone this long, it must be very serious..." one customer asked.

"Hime-san, please do not worry. All of us are seeing to it personally that Haruhi is getting the right medications and rest that he needs." He said, looking up at her from his black binder with a reassuring smile.

"Oh no no no, Kyouya-sama. I already know that Haruhi is well taken care of. I'm worrying about.. them." she pointed to the table where Haruhi usually entertained her guests. Her regulars were there in black dresses, staring at a picture of Haruhi that was in a very elegant frame. They put roses on the table, and they were all trying to hold back tears.

"Please get better, Haruhi-kun.. One week is too long.." one sniffed

"Be strong girls.. be.. be..." another one sputtered. It was followed by tears falling from her eyes just as Tamaki's had done. Mori walked to the table and laid a hand on her shoulder, "There there." he said comfortingly, patting her back. Her lip quivered and soon she was joined by her comrades in the grieving of Haruhi's "sickness". Mori stared at the group with wide-eyes, glancing at Tamaki for assistance.

Tamaki came to the group "Please stop crying, Haruhi wouldn't want you all to be sad. I'm sure he'll be getting better soon, so would you please smile? For Haruhi?"

The girl who started crying looked at him, and then nodded hesitantly "You're right, Tamaki-sempai. Let's go home, girls." she said to her friends. They nodded sadly, dabbing their faces with handkerchiefs to dry the tears, and then followed their friend out the door without another word.

''Urghh.." Kaoru groaned as he stretched his arms above his head "That test was pretty hard."

"Really? I thought it was a piece of cake." Hikaru laughed.

Kaoru glared at him fiercely "Just wait until our Creative Writing essays are due. I'm going to be the one laughing at _your _suffering."

The two of them stared blankly at each other for a moment, blinked then started laughing. "Let's go. The customers should be arrving by now, and Kyouya-sempa must be pissed off that we weren't there in time to help set up." Hikaru said, Kaoru nodded in agreement.

They both spent their time walking towards the Third Music Room laughing about their latest prank that they pulled in class, the classic "Put and Thumbtack On The Teacher's Seat". Ah, good times. Good times. "I wonder how Haruhi kept herself occupied during class time. Yamaguchi-sensei's so strict, and wouldn't let her inside the classroom." Kaoru whined

"Yeah, she made her go to the art room, with that crazy teacher Fukatsu-sensei." Hikaru pouted "I haven't seen her since lunch."

The two of them had made their way up the stairs when they noticed a small black blob from the other end of the hallway coming closer, and closer and

"Haruhi!" Hikaru said, holding out his arm to her "How about we walk together to the club today?" Haruhi glanced at them hesitantly, then nodded. She took Hikaru's hand in hers and told Kaoru to hold her by the wrist, so he wouldn't squish Dara-chan. They walked the rest of the way in silence, aside from the occasional question about Haruhi's day from the two of them. Just as they reached the door to the Third Music Room, Haruhi stopped and let go of their hands. They looked back at her, puzzled.

"Is everything allright Haruhi?" Hikaru asked, kneeling down to her height. " Are you feeling okay?"

Haruhi stood still, her bangs covering her eyes. "Ne, Otou-san, can I ask you something?" Hikaru nodded "Uncle Kao-chan too?"

Kaoru nodded, kneeling next to Hikaru. They stared at her intently, hoping it would break the unbearably awkward silence between them. "What is it?" Hikaru finally asked.

"Are you..."

"Hmm?"

"Are you two.. Really my family?"

Silence. Hikaru's heart sped up, faster, and faster; how did she find out? He was going to tell her himself.. Eventually. But never mind that, he and Kaoru were in a _very _tight situation here.

"Haruhi...I-"

"Ne, Otou-san? Hunny Onii-chan was just joking right? You're really my daddy, ne?" she said shakily, tears forming in her eyes.

Hikaru looked down, Kaoru looked away.

"Otou-san?" She sputtered. Haruhi clenched her fist and backed away from the two of them. "You.." she mumbled. They looked up at her.

"You _imposter! _Baka! How could you lie to me?" she cried.

"Haruhi-!"

"Go away! You've all been lying to me! Even Okaa-san, wasn't she? Wasn't she!" she yelled before running towards the other staircase opposite to the one they had initially used. She bit her lip while running, causing it to become slightly sore. She ran until she had reached the Black Magic Clubroom. She put her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath. She knocked rapidly on the club door, not stopping until Nekozawa opened the door and she jumped into his arms, making him stumble back a bit.

"Haruhi, is everything allright?" he asked, patting her back. She didn't answer, and simply held him tighter. He picked her up and carried her into the room. He set her down gently on the couch, but she didn't let go, so he sat down with her and let her keep her hold on him. "Tell me, what's wrong?" he asked. He thought for a moment if this would ever happen with Kirimi.

"Otou-san... and Okaa-san... and Uncle Kao-chan.. they were lying to me..." she sputtered.

"I see. What did they lie to you about?"

"That they're my family!" she cried, holding him tighter. He froze, his heart beating faster. Now. He had to do it now. He looked at the book he had found earlier, it was left open on his desk.

"That's just terrible." he crooned, patting her back "How could they do something like that?" He used his hands to form seals behind her back. It was very difficult for him to move his hands without her noticing anything suspicious. He had practiced the many seals beforehand, while he was memorizing the spell, but nonetheless it was still challenging in his current position. "Did you come here all the way from the Host Club?"

She nodded slightly As she continued on with her story, Nekozawa took the glass vile filled with the liquid from the capsules he had found. "I have something that will help you calm down," he said, giving her the vial "Drink just a little bit of it. Don't worry, it wont hurt you. But, before you do... give Dara a hug, and tell him you love him." he said, looking down sadly. Haruhi took Dara off of her hand and gave him a tight hug

"I really, really really love you Dara-chan~" she said, giving him a light peck on the cheek.

{I love you too~} he said back. As flowers surrounded the two of them, much like Hunny was most of the time, Nekozawa popped off the cork on the vial. "Can.. Can I have one too?" he asked. Haruhi smiled and gave him a hug. Nekozawa clenched his fist behind her back.

"Nii-chan, what's wrong?" she asked when she realised he had started to cry slightly. She wiped his tears away and he smiled at her. He handed her the vial. She took a small sip and let out a small hiccup. Suddenly. her eyelids became heavier. She started to get very drowsy. Soon she was fast asleep in Nekozawa's lap. He clenched his fist, his bangs covering his eyes.

"I'm going to make it better Haruhi." he said, tucking a lock of her white hair behind her ear "Your hair will be brown again, like your mother's. You'll be able to go back to your normal life, you can go back to the Host Club, and be with your friends every day, and you'll get to stay with your real father." he muttered. He began chanting the spell he had found in the book, and soon a circle of green light surrounded them. Everything began to disappear in sparkles, including Nekozawa and Haruhi.

"It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Haruhi Fujioka." he said, more tears falling from his eyes, giving her a tight hug. He smiled weakly, just the corners of his mouth rising up into a slight arc. "I'll see you in the future." he said, before vanishing, along with her and everything else.

**

* * *

**

**IIII'm a cucumber! IIII'm a cucumber!**

**IIIII'm a cucumber! IIII'm a cucumber**

**IIIII'm a cucumber! IIIII'm a cucumber!**

**PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME TO THE PI-CKLE FARM!**

**Hehe... I found that song on youtube from a Death Note AMV... **

**something about Light thinking he's a cucumber... **


	11. How it all Ended

**WELCOME BACK REGULAR HARU-CHAN! YAAAAAYYYYYY! lol i dedicated like, a page-worth just to her to make up for her not being here for 9-ish chapters ^_^ I tried to answer some of the questions you guys asked here, but I wonder if I did a very good job... **

**So I've been thinking about writing a sequel, just for the fun of it. I wanna try and add a little bit of Yasuchika (Hunny's {little?} bro) and Satoshi (Mori's little bro, he's only in the manga but if you search him up you'll get his picture and probably a short bio) and have a bit more of Ranka. Lots of you said that this story kinda got slow in some parts, so i'm hoping to make that better aswell. It'll also give me an opportunity to build up more on the Witness Protection thing, so I don't seem like a total ass who just puts unwanted drama into stories to make them better. Eh, maybe that's how I come off as lol. **

**So sit back back- with a nice big bowl of Fruit Loops- and enjoy, The _final_ chapter of I Kinda Sorta Turned Her Into A Three Year Old~**

**

* * *

**

Nekozawa looked around the room. Everything was exactly as it had been one week prior to him sending everyone back to the past. He quickly went to the couch and pulled off the cushion. He saw the book he had used for the spell and picked it up very delicately. He walked over to the his table and sat down. After lighting the candle on the table to shed some light in the room, he turned to the page where he found the spell he used and stared at it with a blank expression.

"_Haru-chan looks like Onii-chan now!" she said happily. _

Nekozawa clenched his fist.

[It's all for the better, Umehito.] Beelzenef said reassuringly.

He set the book down on the table and massaged his temples with his index fingers. "I know that already."

[Are you sure? You seem rather upset.]

"I'm fine Beelzenef. Just… just fine." Nekozawa glanced at his watch. He had sent them all back to when there was a few minutes before . Haruhi would still be in class by now, packing her things and getting ready to leave.

**##**

"Come on, Haruhi! We have to go." Hikaru said, tugging on Haruhi's shirt. Haruhi gasped and threw her body over the top of the desk.

"You feeling okay? You seemed fine during class." Kaoru said. "What's wrong?" he asked, shaking her slightly. "Hikaru! Haruhi must be sick!"

"Oh no! The poor child! Aww, come 'ere kiddo." Hikaru crooned. The two of them put their arms around Haruhi and made fake tears spout from their eyes. Haruhi twitched.

"Why'd you call me that? Why'd you call me child? I'm not a child!" she cried, getting out of their grip defensively. The twins stared at her, bewildered.

"Whoa, what happened Haruhi?" Hikaru asked, feeling very offended.

"Yeah, you're acting weird all of a sudden." Kaoru added.

"You're studying way too hard. Loosen up. Here, sit in the chair, we'll give you a back massage." He gestured to the chair, and Kaoru pulled it out for her.

"No, no it's okay. I'm just.. I'm just tired, that's all. We should go now, or else we're going to be late." She said anxiously. She gathered her things, stuffing her folder and notebook into her bag. She looked nervously at the last piece of paper she left- face down-on her desk. She crumpled it into a ball and threw it into the recycling basket as she left the classroom, closing the door behind her.

"Okay, I'll buy that." Hikaru shrugged and looked at Kaoru.

"Same. I have a feeling that whatever's going on; the less we know, the better." He nodded back at his brother. The two of them left the classroom with their things.

When they didn't see Haruhi out in the hallway, they had figured that she walked faster that usual due to the fact that she had a mini-argument with them, and didn't want interaction for a few minutes. She let out a sigh of relief and got out from her position, glued to the wall opposite to the direction that the twins usually took to the third music room. She peered into the room suspiciously then took the paper from the recycling bin. She un-crumpled it and smoothed out the page.

**##**

[Umehito, pull yourself together! What's done is done. Besides, you were fine when we came back from our "trip"!] Beelzenef screamed. [This was your idea, you know!]

Nekozawa let out a distressing whine and banged his head on the book. He slouched in his chair and pouted "It's not fair! She's gonna go on with the rest of her life, not remembering a single thing! While I have to sit here and watch her grow up…"

[Listen to me. The both of you are better off going on with your lives as if none of this happened.]

Nekozawa let out another whine. "I don't care! Kirimi NEVER calls me Nii-chan! Ever since that incident with Souh it's always been Onii-san or Aniki! She only calls _him _Nii-chan."

[It's no use getting depressed over something like that.]

"She's the only one who didn't get scared of me the first time she saw me."

[Beelzenef vs. Umehito, 1-0]

"You don't get it. You're a puppet, you have a completely_ different_ perspective on life."

[True, very true. But you know, you two go to the same school. It's not goodbye forever.]

"I guess you're right." Nekozawe grumbled. He put his head in his palms and slouched over the desk. "I'm still sad." He glanced at the page, yet again. Then, something caught his eyes. In very, _very _fine, small print, he could see writing at the bottom of the page. His heart skipped a beat.

"Oh no," he said nervously, rummaging through the drawer of his desk. He could feel the adrenaline rushing through his body, his chest tightening up with each move he made. "Dear lord, please don't let it be." He found what he was looking for, his magnifying glass. He looked closely at his finding.

It was translated to;

_The spellcaster, and anyone he or she has physical contact with at the time of the spell taking place, shall keep their memories of the events that took place._

Nekozawa sighed in relief and sat back in his chair, "Thank goodness." He said to himself "It's lucky that I wasn't- wait.. wait a minute.. oh _shit!_" He cursed.

[Umehito, I'm surprised at you! You don't usually use language like that!]

"Haruhi was _on my lap_!"

[Oh SHIT!]

"I know! What the hell is with these damn spellbooks and their damn tiny letters that should be the first thing we frigging see when we get to the page? FU-"

[_DAH!_palpdeedoo!] Beelzenef's arms were raised in the air. [Sorry, It's just really weird to hear you swearing. Now, this isn't as bad as we think it is.]

"How? This is a disaster, it's a crisis! Our whole plan is ruined!" he sobbed, going back to his grieving over the desk.

[Make up your mind. First you were miserable over the fact that Haruhi wouldn't be your "little sister" anymore. Now you're even more miserable because you got what you wanted in the first place.]

"But.. but…"

Beelzenef let out a little sigh. [When you think about it, Haruhi won't remember a thing. Everything happened when she was three years old…. Sort of.]

"I guess you're right...So we have nothing to worry about. Everything's…. But what if I just made_ sure_ she doesn't remember everything? Only to be on the safe side…" he asked nervously, looking around the room. Hopefully, Beelzenef would accept his excuse.

Beelzenef stared at him blankly for a moment. [You've _got _to be kidding me.]

**##**

"Haruhi, good work today." Kyouya said as Haruhi walked out of the closet slowly. He was typing away at his laptop, like always.

"Umm... thank you sempai.." she said weakly, glancing at him nervously from the corner of her eyes.

_"Onii-chan, PLEASE play pattycake with me?" she asked, tugging on his shirt. He looked at her blankly, took a deep breath and __"No." then turned back to his computer. She pouted and inched closer to him. "PLEEEEAAAASSE?" she pleaded._

_"For the last time, NO. I'm not going to repeat myself again."_

_"You're not going to say no to me _**_again_**_?" Haruhi asked, still pouting. _

_"Correct." _

_"So you'll play pattycake with me!" she laughed throwing her hands in the air. _

She twitched and took her bag from the table, rushing towards the door. The others Hosts could hear her mumbled angrily to herself, similar to how a small child would when she not very pleased with her parents had unfairly sent her to time-out.

"Whoa, hold up Haruhi. You wanna tell us what's wrong?" Hikaru asked.

"Haru-chan are you feeling okay?." Hunny reached up and pressed his hand to her forehead. "Hmm.. you don't feel warm."

Haruhi bit her lip, 'Dammit...' she thought to herself.

_"Haru-chan! Haru-chan come back!" he cried, running to catch up with her. _

She sighed. "Yeah, I've just been..." she muttered, her eyes drifting away from Hunny "You know sempai, I'm fine. I've just got some thinking to do." And with that, she left the room without another word. The Hosts exchanged quick, confused glances from one another.

With every step she took, she increased her pace. 'What the heck is going on?' she screamed in her brain. What was with all those new...new..."_memorie_s"?

"Right, _memories." _she grumbled "More like hallucinations. You're okay Haruhi, all you need is to relax. Hikaru and Kaoru were right, you've got to loosen up."

Her walk through the halls had now gotten faster, and she soon found herself running down the corridor like mad. She had been having these strange "hallucinations" for a couple hours now, and they had seemed to be getting worse. She felt that she was going insane, it was impossible that anything she pictured actually happened. For example, there was _no way _that she would have gone sledding down the staircase, the grand staircase at Ouran, no less. She wasn't that reckless.

"Well...I did do some stupid things when i was a little kid.." she recalled, remembering the few times she had scared the life out of her parents with her antics in her pre-school years. "But that is beside the point." she told herself sternly. "I can't believe I'm starting to talk to myself, just for reassurance.'' she sighed " But, I guess it can't be helped. If I have to think of a list of reasons why it's not possible, and say it out loud, then that's what I'm going to do."

"A, everybody looked unnaturally larger than me. Even now, I don't have to look up at a 80 degree angle to see their faces when I'm close to them. B, I kissed Renge, Hikaru and Kaoru on the cheek." she grimaced, shuddering slightly at the awkwardness. "C, I definitely do _not _have a crush on Mori-sempai." she grumbled.

"Finally... I never liked toys. I remember always carrying around..." she drifted off, thinking about the paper in the pocket once more. She had come to realize that she had subconciously made her way to the main-gate of the school.

"But, I did feel everthing that was going on... what the food tasted like, what I could smell, what I felt..." she grumbled, starting towards her apartment. "It was all too vivid for a dream..." She started to become irritated. Many people have vivid dreams, many people have faint memories. It's almost impossible to tell the difference in some cases. She was having a very weak argument with herself, and could not decide which side was winning. Irritating, very irritating indeed. Low tolerance, paranoia, and talking to herself; as opposed to her normal, level-headed and surprisingly oblivious self.

The entire trip back to her house, she could not stop thinking about the subject. Her father wouldn't be home yet, so she would be able to have time to herself and clear her mind (if that was even possible at the moment). She unlocked her door and turned on the lights to her house, releived to be in the comfort and safety of her own home, away from -most of- the madness of the outside world. Now, all she had to do was find an explanation for what was going on, then everything would be just peachy. Nearly throwing herself on the tatami-covered floor, she let out a sigh and stretched her arms. She stared at the ceiling for a moment, nearly getting hypnotized by the stretch of tannish-white-colored wall.

She slowly pulled out the folded piece of paper she had in her pocket, unfolding it and smoothing out the creases. "I poured my heart out to you in my dream, you know." she said, not bothered anymore with speaking to herself, ow to inanimate objects.

"You knew about Ichira, you knew how Twinkle Twinkle Little Star was my favorite song." she went on. "You even knew that Otou-san and Okaa-san saw something... something horrible, and that's why we had to move from Hokkaido."

She looked back up at the ceiling. "All they told me about what they saw, is that there are bad, and good people in the world. They said it like they were going to cry. I almost thought they would. They made me think...they made me think that someone was killed." she bit her lip, her face scrunching up.

"That's enough of that. I've had enough drama for one day." she said, shaking her head slightly to help blood flow. She looked at the picture again. "I'm going to go do my homework.."

And that was when it happened, she couldn't explain why. She could remember. It was completely illogical though, nobody else ever showed any signs of interaction with Haruhi that way. The Hosts never mentioned a small girl always following around either Nekozawa, Hikaru, Kaoru or Renge. Kyouya never gave her the cold shoulder for pestering him about Patty Cake. But the most confusing thing of all...

How could something like that be possible? She was a small little girl- apparently- when all of that happened, yet everyone else was still in their present day bodies. She knew something like this would get her sent to an Asylum if she told anybody, so she decided it was best to keep it to herself.

Watching everybody else go on with life, unaware of what happened. It seemed like a rather difficult thing to endure, but she knew she could handle it. But there was one thing she had to handle, right at that moment. She had some re-acquainting to do, with someone from over ten years ago.

"Dara...chan..." she whispered, staring at the drawing of her dear friend, the fox puppet from her childhood.

* * *

**Dun**

_**DUN**_

_**DDDUUUUNNNNNNN!**_

**The End~!**

**I really have no idea why it took me so long to upload this chapter, besides the fact that every time I got on the computer to edit it, I ended up looking at about three words, got bored, then decided that it'd be more fun to see if I can train my turtle to go through a hoop. Eventually just gave up on editing and decided to just fix anything you guys point out lol**

**On a more serious note, you guys have no idea how much it means to me that you decided to read this story! I worked really hard on it, and it's thanks to everyone's support that I finally finished it! So please tell me how you thought I did, and your thoughts on the sequel thing. I, for one, think that it would be a really good idea. That ending was kinda... you know what I mean...**

**So good luck with your future endeavors, always think of me when you eat Fruit Loops.. or see a unicorn.. or anything that has to do with pixies. **

**~Fullmoonsinner **


End file.
